familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Richard Eltonhead (1582-1664)
}} Biography details RICHARD ELTONHEAD was born 23 Sep 1582 in Elton Head Hall, which was then in Lancashire, England. He died 23 Sep 1664 in Elton Head Hall. He married Ann Sutton, daughter of Edward Sutton and Ann Stanley according to Plantagenet Ancestry, 2005, by Douglas Richardson. Mr. Richardson does not know who the parents of Edward Sutton are and states, "Many get this Edward Sutton mixed up with the Edward Sutton that married Theodosia Harington." RICHARD SR. should not be confused with his son Richard who was born c. 1626 in Elton Head Hall. This Richard inherited Elton Head Hall at his father's death in 1664, but sold it in 1676 to Thomas Roughley of Sherdley for L2700 and died in 1688 leaving an estate worth only L5. Records can be found: The Parish of Prescot, 1573-1631, ed. by F. V. Driffield (Lancashire Parish Register Series, Vol. 76 (R. Seed and Sons: Preston, 1938), LDS Microfilm 0844816, Christenings 1580-1631/2. Marriages 1575-1631/2. Burials 1573-1632. Richard Eltonhead was heir to his father, William, as the eldest son died in infancy. His brother Henry Eltonhead died 1670 unmarried in England but had strong ties to Ireland. Lothrip Withington, Virginia Gleanings in England, Baltimore: Genealogical Publishing Co., 1980. pp. 392-393" " Henry Eltonhead, whose will was dated in 1665, was a brother of Richard Eltonhead of Eltonhead. This is evident as he names his brother Thomas Meares." Administration with will to Richard Eltonhead in County of Lancashire in England Esq of goods of Henry Eltonhead late of London Esq. deceased on 23 August 1670. Perogative Court of Ireland, Will Book 1668-72, folio 166." He names Clement Hogg who is undoubetedly kin to the Wormeley's that came from England to Virginia. "The Eltonhead family comprised father Richard Eltonhead, mother Ann Sutton, and sixteen children. The family seems to have been Catholic and Royalist, although most of the children were baptized in the Church of England." A number of children came to America. Nine others may be presumed to have died before the migration. WILLIAM ELTONHEAD born Abt 1615 in Lancashire, England. He married Jane Fenwick. He died 14 May 1657 in Calvert County, Maryland. AGATHA ELTONHEAD was baptized 10 February 1623 in St. Mary's Church, Prescot, Lancashire, England. She married first to Luke Stubbins in 1638; he died Bef 1645 in Accomac County, Virginia. Agatha then married Ralph Wormeley, Sr. 13 July 1645 in Middlesex County, Virginia; Ralph died 16 Sep 1651 at "Rosegill", Middlesex County, Virginia. She married the third time on 16 Nov 1652 to Sir Hanry Chicheley who was Colonial Governor of Virginia; Sir Henry died at "Rosegill" 5 Feb 1683 and Agatha, Lady Chicheley, died there 5 Mar 1683. JANE ELTONHEAD was born 23 March 1623 in Lancashire, England. She died Abt 1660 in St. Mary's County, Maryland. She married twice. Her first husband is Robert Moryson. She married secondly to Cuthbert Fenwick. He was born Bef 1620 and died 1655 in St. Mary's County, Maryland. Cuthbert Fenwick had immigrated to Maryland with the First Settlers in 1634. He was an intimate friend of Gov. Leonard Calvert and was a Member of the Maryland Assembly in 1649. ELEANOR ELTONHEAD was born Aft 1623 in Lancashire, England. She married twice. Her first husband was Col. John Carter, who was born Bef 1640 in England and died June 1669 in Nomini Hall, Lancaster County, Virginia. She married Capt. William Brocus Abt 1645, who was born Bef 1619 in England. Both were members of the Virginia Council. RICHARD ELTONHEAD was born Abt 1626 in Lancashire, England. He married Ann Massey. He sold Elton Head Hall in 1676 to Thomas Roughley of Sherdley for L2700 (pounds) and died in 1688 leaving an estate of only L5.. MARTHA ELTONHEAD was born 26 September 1628 in Lancaster County, England. She died Aft 1652 in Virginia. She married EDWIN CONWAY, SR. He brought Martha from England to Virginia in 1652 as a headright. He was born Abt 1610 in Worcestershire, England and died Abt 26 January 1664 in Lancaster County, Virginia. This is Marianne's 9th great grandparents as well as President Barack Obama's. Marianne descends from their daughter ELTONHEAD CONWAY, who married HENRY THACKER, SR. ALICE ELTONHEAD was born Abt 1630 in Lancashire, England and died Aft 1671 in Middlesex County, Virginia. She married three times. Her first husband was Rowland Burham. She married second to Henry Corbin 25 July 1656 in Middlesex County, Virginia. She married thirdly to Henry Creyke after 1656. Famous descendants *Robert Edward Lee (1807-1870) *Barack Obama (1961) *Brad Pitt (1963) *and, according to Gary Boyd Roberts, the following: **Continental Congress President, Cyrus Griffin **Supreme Court Chief Justice, Edward Douglass White, Jr. under Franklin Delano Roosevelt **Secretary of State, Edward Riley Stettinus, Jr. under FDR **the wives of Governor Morris, Francis Scott Key, Edwin McMasters Stanton, President Abraham Lincoln's Secretary of War, Senator Harry Flood Byrd, Sr. and Jefferson Davis. References Gallery Pedigree *http://www.familysearch.org/Eng/Search/af/pedigree_view.asp?recid=11299763&frompage=0 - by 2013 this seems to have been changed Royal ancestry __SHOWFACTBOX__ category:born in Eltonhead, Lancashire category:died in Eltonhead, Lancashire